1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a computer system for preventing the disabling of content blocking software functionality therein, and a method therefor.
2. Related Art
The internet has become a dominating source of obtaining information and media for many individuals. Unfortunately, the internet is also utilized by pornographers and individuals with ill intent to provide illicit and pornographic materials. In some cases, the ease of obtaining pornographic and illicit materials on the internet has resulted in individuals, who would not otherwise be involved with such illicit or pornographic materials, becoming more interested or even addicted to the illicit or pornographic materials. These addictions are not just limited to pornographic content, but can apply to any questionable or potentially-deleterious content, such as that related to gambling for example.
In an attempt to prevent or limit access to this illicit and potentially-deleterious content, and as the internet use rose, debate over objectionable content online sparked the introduction of internet filters. Such filters restrict access to video, images and Web pages based on rules established by parents, schools and businesses. Internet filters are widely available, integrated into popular Web browsers such as Microsoft®'s Internet Explorer® and the freely available Firefox®. More elaborate Internet filtering is available for consumer purchase as a licensed download as separate applications, such as Netnanny®.
Internet filters have a variety of uses—from protecting children, limiting public access to certain sites or material, to restricting when and how employees can use the Internet while at work. Internet filters work by excluding or including content. These methods are more commonly referred to as a “black list” or “white list.” As its name implies, a black list blocks all websites or material restricted by an authority. The reverse, a white list, bars access to all Internet content except items approved by the filter.
Another filtering method checks keywords entered, restricting access or completely blocking an internet user if she types prohibited or restricted words such as “sex” or controversial phrases such as “Tiananmen Square.”, blocking access thereto. This option has drawn the ire of some who object that this content filtering can block access to valuable information, resources or be used to stifle political dissent.
A typical consumer internet filtering application such as Netnanny is typically downloaded and installed onto a PC or a LAN or networked PCs. The content blocking software warns or blocks access to pornography, adult/mature, hate speech, alcohol, gambling, tobacco, and up to 35 categories of content found in web pages. It also blocks questionable chat rooms, online game sites, and scans video games to permit only those that meet the user's desired Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) rating. With Netnanny, a user can surf the Internet using any browser and their web activities will be filtered according to pre-determined settings.
However, for the consumer porn or gambling addict who has installed this content blocking software on their PC or laptop, and continue to struggle with their addictions, selected individuals with advanced computing skills have devised ways to disable, uninstall, or circumvent the blocking functionality. Additionally, younger generations of computer users typically exhibit a greater understanding of the operating system troubleshooting tools and also may be able to bypass or disable selected settings in the downloaded filtering application in order to circumvent selected settings thereof set by their parents, in order to view prohibited content on the internet. Even the most robust content filtering packages are not immune to compromise by the purchasing end-user.